monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Top: Damage
Top Damage dealers in the game : * 1) Rador -3,850 * 2) Makugan - 3,729 * 3) Talos the Island Protector / Warmaster Ragnarok / Helgudin- 3,696 * 4) Stake / Lucifire the Hopefreezer- 3,685 * 5) The Eradicator / Warmaster Gortak / Talos the Forgotten Artifact / Faraday the Obscure / Marquis De Flambe - 3,663 * 6) Faraday the Discharguer - 3,652 * 7) Warthak the Sunbringer / Talany/ Shademoon / Draghar -3,630 * 8) Drakor / Worker Hulk / Toshiro/Hookuai/ Grumpex / Wyrmlad - 3,619 * 9) Warthak the Mountainsplitter / Borjork / Sting WestClaw - 3,608 * 10) The Inheritor / Cain / Gorg - 3,586 * 11) Megaosteum / Annihilator R2 / Tyros / Octex / Baltasar / Hydratila the Riftmaker / Krugbo / Thetys' Pet / iMigbo / Talos the Automaton / Dracontium / The Firestorm- 3,575 * 12) Killeraptor / Hirondeleor / Warthak the Skullcrusher / Patrion / Malair / Wasper- 3,553 'Top Damagers' Post by SomeGuyInTheInternet on the Viability Ranking page. Credit to him and all edits are to be made only by his discretion. ---- 10 - Greedy Dragon Greedy has average stats, a extra turn damage boost, AoE burn, AoE stamina leak and a strong 60 damaging legendary attacker, a stun one enemy move and a steal life attack to heal himself.He is an average attacker with decent stats and pretty good moves. He is viable in competitive play and is a pretty good attacker for your team in Monster legends! 9 - Patient Cyber Average stats but nice skills. She has 3 moves that are extra turn, one AoE, one giving stamina for free, and one single target. But what makes her good is her extra turn moves and her AoE Quicksand. Quicksand takes away 60% of targets health. This can be horrifying to tanks and top tiers such as VoltaiK and Zyla. She counters monsters at the top which is pretty impressive. Patient Cyber is a really awesome attacker. 8 - Shallinar She has average stats with a good moveset. Inner fire is very useful giving her double damage and an extra turn. She has a AoE fire burning attack, which can be useful with Inner Fire and Burning Corruption. Burning Corruption makes enemies weak to fire and burn. This can leave a devastating attack for the enemy team. Without Inner Fire, Shallinar will be an average attacker - Inner fire is just OP. But there are drawbacks. Her AoE is fire and is usually bad in fire wars. But in PvP you know she will kill the enemies team. 7 - Barbatos His attack stat is great, average/low life, average/slow speed. But his moves says it all. Blood covenant gives him a extra turn and double damage. ALSO he has Demonheart which gives him damage boost AND another extra turn. Guess what? They stack, and you know what? He has a AoE Legendary type 35 attack with burning. Imagine that all those buffs with his AoE - that just wipes out the enemy team. He also has a 90 DAMAGE ATTACK, that never misses. But unfortunately, he looses a lot of health with all these moves, which makes him very vulnerable to attacks. But if they don't kill Barbatos, he kills them! 6 - Kaih The Eradicator This is what I call a truck. He has amazing attack power with his hard-hitting moves such as AoE burn, a 50 AoE - a 65 ignite attack. He has a 75 legendary attack. Just wonderful attacks. His trait makes it better Bulwark which gives him a 50% of not being denied at all! That means if he is not denied, the enemy team is practically dead! So Kaih the Eradicator is Kaih the truck that is going to kill you. 5 - Lucifire the Hopefreezer She has a AoE ignite and burn with amazing stats. She has freezing moves, damaging moves and more burning and ignite moves. She is just amazing. She is great choice for your attacker! Her trait is pretty good. She has AoE blind and damage reduction. Her main goal is to burn and ignite which can leave serious damage to the enemy and most affected to bulky tank monsters. She can freeze and overall really good damaging moves. Great choice for attacking. 4 - Nadiel the Pyromancer His stats are great. His moves are very OP, with AoE burn, ignite and reverse healing 200%. Not only that - he also has an AoE total reduction -100% which means enemy does no damage! NOT ONLY that, he has AoE guard down which means you can never miss to the enemy monsters! Burn and ignite almost takes away 50% of the health from the enemies health if landed + with the damage dealt from that AoE! He can also deny with the total reduction damage with more damage and guard down! And we actually have a 4 way tie for 1st place. 1 - VoltaiK He is an awesome monster. First of all he can attack 5 times on one turn and the damage felt really racks up. With a 5% chance of his special move, I think that is a fair percentage because it is very powerful. With a few stamina ruins and a support unit, I would say he definitely deserves a spot on the top 10. 1 - Zyla the Faithful She is the attacker and female version of VoltaiK. Overall average stats and gold like moves. In attack she has 3 extra turns that are so OP that I think that they are broken. She uses those three moves (Affliction chains, Fast chains, and Agony chains). Her trait is amazing every single negative effect has a 50% of missing including stun, hack, freeze, possession time stop everything! She is broken but why isn't she like #1! Everyone has a weakness, and hers is lack of defensive moves. Sure she still is pretty good, but with only 3 extra turn the computer may not finish when she runs out of her stamina and instead use another move. But she is still an amazing monster. 1 - Prince Charmless Basically, Charmless is the completely better version of VoltaiK. He is better than VoltaiK in everything. He has higher stats, less stamina cost, less cooldown. But most focusly is his extra turn move. He can access to two Negative Effect : Nature Weakness and Poison (Neh, better than nothing) and can deal heavy dmg. So with just 4 moves, he can completely kill a monster (or even a tank) and kill all enemies if he had Stamina Runes. Because of his movepool or if you want to fight him , you have to had a denier that can outspeed him or a Fire attacker that can deal Massive dmg to defeat him as fast as possible. Another option that you can use is Anticipation (since he is a spambot) monster like Ragnarok or Tijen. 1 - Warthak the Mountainsplitter/ Warthak the Sunbringer This guy (and his other versions) is just a truck. Game breaking stats (3600+ attack!), great moves, and an amazing trait. His moves are great with AoE shield breaks, 2 80/70 DAMAGE moves to one enemy which applies stun and bleed / stun and sunburning Aremove negative effects and damage reduction! His trait gets better. He is immune to stun / freeze / possession. With the update he is immune to hacked, reboot, etc. which means he is unstoppable! That is why he is tied with VoltaiK and Zyla in #1. THE NEW AND MORE UPDATED LIST: 10- VoltaiK : Don't expect him to get high on this list; even though he can attack until his stamina is depleted, his stats are low and the need for stamina runes means you are stuck with his rather low stats. Even with that said, this monster still has a place for semi-low pvp 9- Flamerion : The only artifact attacker, meaning you won't be denied but must steer clear of Ingenica. It can hit very hard with an 80 damage move, an AoE fire weakness and a 3 TORTURE EFFECT MOVE. '''Its CD is high but don't worry, it has CD deactivated''' 8- Makugan : Good trait which protects her from Possession and Stun and a very high attack stat (2nd in game). She is listed here for not only good damage but also the ability to destroy positive status efect, apply weakness, and evade 7- Drakor : Good trait and good stats. He possesses 2 AoE Megastun moves, ONE OF WHICH HAS 0 CD, to deny his enemies hard. He also has fire weakness and 0 CD 70 damage move. Sadly, he doesn't seem to be an OP attacker but instead an attacker - denier. 6- Stake : Decent trait but INSANELY GOOD stats (3685 attack!), comparable with some exclusive monsters. What can he do with his monstrous attack stat? Self Double damage and 50+ damage moves! He can easily destroy your team with 50 damage AoE Bleeding and hard hitting single target moves 5- Zyla the Faithful / Prince Charmless : Better versions of VoltaiK. Both have better stats, lower stamina consumption and better damage skills. Zyla has higher damage moves ( 55 damage ). Charmless has very high CDs and common trait but can inflict nature weakness setting up massive damage. What keeps them from the first places ? DoTs and Anticipation 3- Burotgor : An Earth attacker that can give self triple damage (with blind) and EXTRA TURNS, he also has stun and some self heal/regen moves. A very versatile monster loved by many 2-Warthak the Mountainsplitter and other versions of him: Nemesis stats (very high), insane trait (immune to control), although he doesn't have any self-buff or extra turn, he has 60/60/70/80 damage moves and a handful of status effects. However, HE IS A NEMESIS AND MANY OF HIS BEST SKILLS NEED YOU TO RANK HIM UP 1-Cain: Strongest attacker in the game. He deals triple damage to bleeding enemies, and he can inflict bleeding with extra turns. He will DESTROY any monster(s) in his way. He also has a 100% life-steal move and a few nice positive effects Honorable Mentions Sting Westclaw : Sting is a decent Earth attacker, with a move similar to Burotgor's Bloodthirsty (Double damage+minor blind compared to Buro's Triple damage+blind) and the Anticipation trait. If he is up against VoltaiK or Zyla, they are dead meat. But sadly, he does have some major cons, with one being that he can only deal Earth damage Marquis De Flambe : Hard hitting fire monster with the Anticipation trait, meaning Charmless is gonna be reduced to crisp frog legs. He can also apply many torture effects (able to remove 60% of the opponents life if they're all applied!) making him much better than Sting. Helgudin : She has an insane damage stat and the new almighty trait : Dodge Area. She can deal a lot of damage, her CDs are low, and she can boost her damage by using Dark Weakness and using Sword Relics, making her a hard F2P monster to face. Gorg : Good stats and a decent trait, but 2 things set him pretty apart from the rest. First is the infamous PER move which can counter Evasion easily. Second is his batch of extra turn moves (most require rank ups D:). Normally he would be about the 20th best monster, but since he can be a spam attacker, this brings him to about 8th or 7th. Warmaster Gortak : The good things about him is his stats. He has an insane dmg stat paired with a life of a tank. And his trait can block every control effect. Most of his moves have pretty low CDs, deal AoE dmg, and can deal so much raw damage (he also has some deny moves!). The bad things about him is that his good moves only unlock when he is ranked up. But still, you can obtain him unranked easily.